Who To Save
by FireStorm3
Summary: Buffy must decide what to do, when a powerful force reaches Sunnydale. But is it good or evil?


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, or either Buffy The Vampire Slayer or Angel.  
  
Set after the end of Buffy Series 6 and Angel Series 3  
  
  
The Scooby gang were sitting in the Magic Box. Willow was missing, grieving after losing Tara. A guy in a leather jacket walked in, wearing a Hawaiian shirt, with a leather hat.   
Giles: "Can I help you?"   
Buffy: "It's okay. I know this guy. You're Whistler, right?"   
Whistler: "So you remember me. That saves me some time. Well done by the way, good job stopping Angelus."   
Buffy: "So what's up now?"   
Xander: "He's not...uh-evil again is he?"   
Whistler: "No. He's gonna die. Again."   
Buffy: "How? What's happening?"   
Whistler: "Hey, calm down. Not just him. Every vampire, demon, the lot. Including me."   
Giles: "Something's coming?"   
Whistler: "Maybe. I dunno where. The Powers That Be told me-"   
Xander: "Powers That Be?"   
Whistler: "Forces for good. They sent me to warn you. Someone's made a machine. It burns them all. Everything that isn't pure human. Burned, all at once, in an instant. Including three people in this room, and some other friends."   
Xander: "Anya and Spike. But they're not.."   
Giles: "Buffy."   
Buffy: "Spike could hit me. There's something different about me, since I was brought back."   
Whistler: "And her."   
Giles: "Dawn?"   
Dawn: "I'm not-human?"   
Whistler: "Not pure. Also, a few other friends. Angel. And Cordelia. Also, that ex of yours."   
Buffy: "You mean Riley?"   
Giles: "Of course. Riley was fed those drugs by The Initiative, they made him other than human."   
Buffy: "But he was fixed!"   
Whistler: "Doesn't matter. Any chromosones that are different, are targeted by this machine."   
Xander: "So...Cordelia? And who's sending this?"   
Whistler: "Cordelia's in L.A. She was made half-demon. And it's The Government."   
Giles: "The Initiative?"   
Whistler: "Maybe. I dunno. I'm trying to find out more, I'll see you guys later."   
Whistler left. All the Scoobies stood looking at each other in silence.   
  
Over in L.A. Cordelia and Gunn were out trying to find information on Angel, who was still missing. Wesley and Fred were attempting to find a locator spell. Cordelia and Gunn walked in, followed by Connor.   
Gunn: "Big fat zeros here. How'd you go?"   
Wesley: "We're still looking. We need someone who can practise Witchcraft."   
Willow: "What you need?"   
Willow walked in to the hotel, looking around.   
Cordelia: "Willow! Just who we need. Why are you here? Buffy's not...dead again is she?"   
Willow: "No. I need Angel. His help.."   
Gunn: "What a coincidence. Charles Gunn." He offered his hand, which Willow ignored.   
Willow: "Coincidence? Where is he?"   
Connor: "We don't know."   
Wesley: "We were looking for a locator spell."   
Willow: "I can help."   
The phone rang.   
Cordelia: "Angel Investigations? Hi...Oh...Willow's here by the way....Again? Okay, we'll come....See ya."   
Connor: "We'll come where?"   
Cordelia: "Sunnydale. World's gonna end. Again. Sorta."   
Willow: "Sorta?"   
Cordelia: "You're safe. Wes, Gunn and Fred are safe. Me, Connor and Angel...Aren't."   
Wesley: "Oh. We need to find Angel first."   
Willow and Wesley cast the spell, and found Angel. After getting him out of the water, they returned to the hotel.   
Wesley: "Who did this?"   
Angel: "Where's Connor?"   
The group looked around.   
Cordelia: "I never saw him...Since we left the hotel."   
Angel: "Blood...On this wall. It's Connor's. Mostly."   
Wesley: "Mostly?"   
Angel: "Not all. Some of it's from a vampire."   
The lights went off.   
Gunn: "That the same vamp?"   
Three figures appeared at the door.   
Connor: "Dad. Miss me?"   
Angel: "They turned you."   
Connor: "I'm hungry. But this isn't about me. This is the work of someone else."   
Gunn: "The two behind you?"   
Connor: "Sort of. A higher power told them to. A thorn in your side, apparently, Daddy."   
Cordelia: "Holtz?"   
Angel: "Drusilla. I can see in the dark. Remember who employed her before?"   
Wesley: "Wolfram and Hart. They're recruiting."   
Drusilla: "The forces are coming together, Daddy."   
Angel: "You and Harmony."   
Harmony: "I get to eat Cordelia."   
Connor: "Can we fight now? I never liked Wesley."   
Wesley, Willow and Fred attacked Drusilla, while Cordelia and Gunn attacked Harmony. Gunn staked Harmony, leaving Drusilla helpless, and Wesley staked her. Connor and Angel never moved, staring into each other's eyes.   
Connor: "Come and get me, Dad."   
Angel: "No way. Go."   
Just then, Gunn and Wesley grabbed Connor's arms, holding him.   
Gunn: "You know what you gotta do, man."   
Angel: "I-I can't."   
Cordelia: "Don't be such a baby."   
She stakes Connor from behind.   
Angel: "He was my..my son."   
Wesley: "We have to go."  
  
The group arrived at The Magic Box in Sunnydale. Buffy and Angel's eyes met. For a few seconds, they gazed. Angel broke the silence.   
  
Angel: "This is Gunn and Fred. Gunn, Fred, this is Buffy, Giles, Xander and..."   
Buffy: "Dawn. Anya and Spike should be here soon."   
Angel: "Spike?"   
Xander: "Remember, one half of Drusilla and Spike? Blonde guy. Occasionally bites people, though hopefully not any more."   
Angel: "He had a chip. Thought we were fighting humans here?"   
Buffy: "We are. He might still be able to help."   
Whistler walked in.   
Whistler: "Angel."   
Angel: "You. You set me on my path."   
Whistler: "Thanks? Anyway, it's not the Initiative. Not totally. Some people are involved in both, but there's also a group of lawyers..."   
Angel: "Wolfram and Hart. That explains the leaving party."   
Giles: "Leaving party?"   
Wesley: "Drusilla, Harmony, and...."   
Cordelia: "Angel's son. Connor."   
Buffy: "Son? Hold up here. Son? Since when can vampires have kids?"   
Angel: "Long story."   
Cordelia: "He went evil and boned Darla."   
Angel: "Apparently not that long."   
Whistler: "Interruption in this broadcast! World as we know it is ending. Soon!"   
Buffy and Angel filled each other in on The Initiative and Wolfram and Hart. Anya came in and was also filled in. Then Lindsay McDonald arrived.   
Lindsay: "Angel."   
Angel vamps out. "Lindsay. Good to see you again."   
Lindsay: "I'm not here with the firm, Angel. I know you'll be killed. So will a lot of other people, including me. We need to go to stop them."   
Angel: "You?"   
Lindsay: "Some members of the firm are given drugs. It alters their system, basically messes up their mind, so they'll do whatever the firm wants."   
Angel: "So, how'd you escape?"   
Lindsay: "I found out. You remember the hand I was given?"   
Angel nods.   
Lindsay: "After that I visited a Shaman. He reversed the effects. Mostly. My body's still less than human, but I had my will back."   
Wesley: "So what's happening?"   
Lindsay: "An abandoned Factory. There, they're gonna do a test that'll wipe out everything in Sunnydale that's less than human."   
Angel: "Including me. Thought your firm wanted me alive?"   
Lindsay: "Apparently not."   
Xander: "So what about The Initiative?"   
Lindsay: "Oh..That was the Government, wasn't it? Yeah, the Government are helping. They want to rid the world of demons. Once and for all."   
Angel: "But the good ones..."   
Lindsay: "Isn't it obvious? All evil fiends wiped out, you're not needed. We should go..."   
Giles: "Wesley, stay and help with research. Cordelia, Dawn, Whistler, Xander, Anya, you too."   
Angel: "Fred stays too."   
So Angel, Gunn, Buffy, Willow and Lindsay went to The Factory. Back at The Magic Box, Anya had a break-through.   
Anya: "Here! We can cast a protection spell. Look!"   
Xander: "Let's see....Looks like it should work. Go Anya!"   
Whistler: "Sorry to break up the party people. The darkest magics are being used. No protection spell will hold against this."   
Fred: "I think this could work. Theoretically, we change chromosomes in people's bodies, so that the world thinks they're human, but the effects only last a few minutes..."   
Cordelia's phone rings.   
Cordelia: "Angel? Oh god. Maybe, we think so. We'll try. Good luck." Hangs up. "They're about to start, Angel doesn't know whether they can hold everyone off. Start the spell, now!"   
Wesley: "Carpe nocte suffore si. Hye nabundie, dacri, sall. Carpe nocte suffore si. Hye nabundi, dacri, sall. Carpe nocte suffore si. Hye nabundie, dacri, sall. Carpe noc-" Suddenly, a flash.   
Giles: "Where's Wesley?"   
Xander: "Anya! Oh God!"   
Cordelia's phone rings.   
Giles: "Hello? Buffy? Angel? What happened? Wesley's gone. I don't know. So are Cordelia and Anya. And Whistler. And..dear lord. Dawn's gone. Riley? Oh. Okay, try and stop them. We'll be there soon."   
Xander: "What happened?!"   
Giles: "They struck. Everyone's...gone. Buffy, Angel and Willow survived. But not Gunn or Lindsay. Riley appeared..in time to die."   
Xander: "So who did Wesley cast the spell for? Buffy and Angel, right. But he cast it three times."   
Fred: "Oopsie."   
Xander: "I hate that word. What?"   
Fred: "This spell that Wolfram and Hart are using. It also affects people who have skipped between dimensions. That includes Gunn and Wesley. And me."   
Giles: "Wesley sacrificed himself to save Buffy and Angel. And you."  
  
At the factory, Angel, Buffy and Willow were in retreat, hiding behind bushes.   
Buffy: "How many are there?"   
Angel: "Twenty, maybe more. We need backup."   
Spike: "Guess that's where I come in."   
Angel: "Spike?"   
Spike: "Mighta known you losers were getting up to all sorts. Sitting outside Sunnydale feeding, suddenly a few people around me disappear."   
Willow: "Feeding? You're evil again?"   
Spike: "Lost my chip. Can kill again. Thing is, not for long if I don't stop this. So what we waiting for, children?"   
Spike stands up.   
Guard: "Spike."   
Spike: "You know me?"   
Guard: "Used to. Years ago."   
Spike: "You're not human?"   
Guard: "Not completely. Well, I am according to these rules. We don't play by the rules here. We've been altered so that we look human. Thing is, we can't vamp out, so we can't feed. Send Angelus out."   
Spike: "Wait a second- Ricard?"   
Ricard: "Damn straight. Gonna have the run of the world once this machine kicks in. No slayer, only a few vamps, and all the people in the world to choose from."   
Angel: "You're insane."   
Ricard: "When did you two turn good? For a hundred years you were some of the most lethal vampires around."   
Spike: "We kinda decided we didn't want to be killed. So we're gonna kill you."   
Just then two arrows flew into the gang of vampires. Xander and Giles.   
Giles (Joining them behind the bushes): "It's okay, you're all protected. This machine'll think you're human. Oh, Spike. Except you."   
Spike: "Oh, bloody thanks."   
Willow: "Carpe nocte suffore si. Hye nabundie, dacri, sall. All done."   
Spike: "Cheers. Now, we gonna waste these vamps?"   
Gavin: "Everyone, listen up. The real deal is coming, once in a lifetime. We're going to kill every being except pure humans. And Wolfram and Hart will reign supreme. And there's nothing the Slayer or any vampire here can do about it."  
  
Gavin was reaching towards a button.   
Fred: "Oh God."   
Willow: "Depart."   
Gavin was thrown across the room and knocked unconscious. All the vampires ran towards the scoobies.   
Willow: "Hold."   
The vampires were held, and Spike ran towards the machine just as Lila did. Snapping her neck, he smashed the machine into pieces. Willow's spell wore off, and she dropped to the floor unconscious, as the vamps ran towards Giles, Xander, Fred, Buffy and Angel. Two of the vamps were dusted instantly by Buffy and Giles, while Angel grappled with another two. After dusting one, another jumped on him, and the three fell into a fire, burning, before turning to dust.   
Buffy: "Angel!"   
Fred: "Angel?"   
Two more vampires were dusted by Spike, and one by Xander, as Buffy and Fred were knocked around after losing concentration. A huge sword swing by Spike took out another three vamps, before he turned to the lawyers from Wolfram and Hart. Picking them off one by one, he drank them all. There was no escape as the fight was between them and the door, and soon only one was left - Gavin. Spike left him and saved Buffy from four vamps, staking two of them, while Buffy dusted the other two. One of the vampires was dusted by Giles just as Xander drank his blood, obviously in the middle of being turned.   
Giles: "Xander!" But it was too late, Xander collapsed to the ground, dead. Three more vamps arrived from behind, and the scoobies were surrounded. The fight stopped, as both sides analysed the situation, a circle of vamps, with the scoobies in the middle. Giles, Fred, Spike and Buffy against eleven vampires. One of the vampires picked up Willow, still unconscious.   
Vampire: "We'll take this and go, then."   
Buffy: "Not gonna happen."   
Vampire: "Oh no?" He makes a move toward Willow's neck. Suddenly Willow wakes up.   
Willow (Putting her hand on the vampire's chest): "Dust!"   
The vampire turns to dust. Spike throws a stake at one of the other vamps and kills him. A vamp makes a move towards Fred.   
Willow: "Separate." The vamp smashes Willow over the head and goes to bite her, before Buffy dusts him. A circle of fire suddenly appears.   
Fred: "Uh oh."   
Giles: "We need a way out."   
Spike: "Uh huh. But where? Give us an answer, don't state the bloody obvious!"   
As the fire starts to burns the circle of vampires, suddenly it disappears. A figure appears.   
Buffy: "Tara!"   
Giles: "Oh my God! Is it really you?"   
Tara: "This is just a form. The Powers That Be sent me. They needed a form you'd understand."   
Fred: "I don't understand."   
Tara: "Willow. Wake."   
Willow wakes up.   
Willow: "Tara? Am I..Is it over?"   
Tara: "Far from over."   
Willow: "You helped?"   
Tara: "You didn't think I'd leave you?" A mischievious smile on her face. Tara disappears.   
Spike: "Some fight. I'll have this." He grabs Gavin and feeds off him. Buffy turns away in disgust.   
Spike: "What? I haven't fed off humans for years before this. Well, maybe a couple in Africa. But they don't count. Oh, and there was one..when I came back." Off theirs looks "What?!"   
Giles: "We need to get back to the Magic Box. End the spell, left us be normal again."   
Buffy: "We'll never be normal again. We've lost so much."   
Spike: "Talking of which, we need to get rid of these bodies. Chuck them in a fire?"   
Willow: "Clean." The bodies disappear, all except Xander. "We need to bury him."   
  
Later that night, in a ritual late at night in the woods near Buffy's old grave, they buried Xander. Spike, Willow, Giles and Buffy said their goodbyes. A few minutes after they left, a hand rose out of the ground, then another. Then Xander appeared, vamped out.   
Xander: "Whoa!" 


End file.
